


condoms

by facedown



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facedown/pseuds/facedown
Summary: “Are you sure those condoms are the right size? Wouldn't want them to slip off or anything while you're having sex with your girlfriend.”or an AU in which Isak works at a convience store and Even is the customer who flirts by telling bad jokes and buying condoms.





	1. keep the change

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for this atrocious mess. i reuse this plot line so much for so many different fandoms, don't hate me !

      Isak sighs as he runs a finger through his short blond hair before putting his snapback back on, backwards of course. He's tired, frustrated and all he wants to do is head home and toss his body onto his messy, unmade bed, but he can't do that. He's in the middle of a five hour shift that is immensly boring because this convience store he works at is borderline abandonned. Isak hates this job but it gets him out of the house and anything is better than staying in the house and hear his mothers nagging constantly. It's an hour away from his house, on the other side of town but it's worth it because he never runs into anyone from school around this neighbourhood. Despite his shifts being long and boring as hell, he has a quiet place to do his homework. 

    It's questionable why this store is still in buisness because it's quite a shit show and no one really buys anything here despite the few regulars that actually come here. But this job pays him a decent amount of money and he'll forever be greatful to Karl for hiring him. 

    Isak's days consists of sitting behind a counter on an uncomfortable stool playing games on his phone, doing homework and staring that the broken clock above the soft drink fridge, like he's doing right now. He's bored out of his mind, waiting for some sort of excitement to come into his life. Almost instantaneously the door chimes and Isak straightens his posture. He slouches again when he see's Mrs. Hansan.

  “Hi, how can I assist you?” Isak asks the elderly women as he approaches the counter and despite his disapointment he offers a thin smile. 

  “Bread, where can I find the bread?” She asks, squinting up at him. She's one of the few people that come here and she buys the same thing each time. Two packs of loafed bread and a lollipop for her grandson.

  “Right over there ma'am.” Isak points to the table right behind her. Her lucky day, she's snagged the only two that were there. 

  “Thank you dear, how much?” She asks, she's only shopped about a million times but Isak doesn't comment. He just tells her the price, smiles and gives her two lollipops for the price of one.

* * *

   A few uneventful hours pass before its almost closing time and Isak is desperate for this half an hour to pass by. He honestly could just leave because after Mrs. Hansan left earlier, no further purchases were made. He could just dipped, but he won't because he respects Karl too much for that and also doesn't want to risk getting fired. He resorts to watching the last few bits of a Family Guy episode that he had watched yesterday with his bestfriend Jonas. 

  Fifteen minutes into the episode the door chimes again and theres a tall blond boy who walks in. He's young, probably around Isak's age but Isak doesn't really get a good look at the other boy before he's headed to the back of the store. He seems to be rushing. 

  When he comes to the counter he's out of breath and slamming a pack of XL Trojans on the counter, Isak can't control how wide his eyes get and the blond boy raises an eyebrow questionably. "Is something wrong?"

  Instantly Isak can feel his neck get hot, traveling to his face. "N-no." He stutters before scanning the box and he's not quite sure why he's embarrased himself. Maybe because this tall blond boy with nice,  _pretty_ blue eyes is looking at him and putting a box of condoms in front of him and not even the average ones. 

 "Your total is $12.75." Isak says once he clears his throat.

The boy digs into his pocket and tosses a twenty dollar bill onto the counter, gives Isak a sly smile and says, "Keep the change, Isak." 

He's out the door before a confused can ask how the hell he knows his name. 

It's not until Isak is locking the store's door he looks down at his shirt and realises that he's wearing a name tag. 

 

 

 


	2. sex addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooo i love y'all ❤

   The annoying constant buzz of the flickering lights fill up the room. He's only changed it about four times this past month and they're running out of replacements. He makes a note to remind Karl about it whens he's back from his in laws. Isak sat behind the counter, bored out of his mind as per usual. His phone had died in the middle of angry bird and his forgot to bring his charger and he keeps forgetting to buy those portable chargers but those cost a lot. What is there to do when you're dead bored and your phone has died? Eat.

   He walks to the back of the store where the chips and other snacks are stocked on the shelves. He settles on a bag of lays, heads back to his designated spot and mindlessly starts eating away. Halfway through the bag the door chimes so he put the bag down, wipes his greasy fingers on his blue jeans and wipes the crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand. Maybe Ms. Hansen is back, but she's in for an unpleasant surprise, they handn't ordered anymore. 

  But it wasn't bread lady, it was that tall kid with the pretty eyes that Isak had embarrased himself in front of. 

  'Pretty eyed, James Dean' slides a box of condoms and sour cream and onion pringles onto the counter. 

  “Is that all?” Isak asks and he's not quite sure why he feels his neck get hot again. It's just condoms. Just regular above average condoms. Nothing weird or strange about it and theres no reason why Isak should blush. 

  This guy must really like sex because Isak is pretty sure that a box comes with like 36 condoms and it's only been a week or so since he's last seen him in the store. Oh my god, this guys a sex addict. He has to be, because who acutally has that much sex unless you're a pornstar. Oh my god, maybe this guys a pornstar. 

  ‘James Dean’ stands there with a grin on his face and that makes Isak start chewing the inside of his lips nervously. Why is the temperature rising?

  “I'm Even.”

  “U-um, Okay.” Isak stammers and he contemplates if he should even state his name because he's quite sure that 'prett'- _Even_ , knows his name, mentally pointing at his nametag.

   Isak scans the items before putting the chips and condoms in a plastic bag. He doesn't even get to tell Even the price before the taller boy is handing him a twenty dollar bill. He places the bill into the cash register, counts the change, prints out the reciept and hands the Even the bag with his items. He expects him to leave, but he doesn't. He stands there, looking at Isak and Isak wants to crawl out of his skin. 

  “What does one penny say to the other penny?”

   Isak just stares blankly because _what_?

   “Let's get together and make some cents!”

   “What?”

   “See you around, Isak!”

_What?_

 


	3. bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos that you might read , too lazy to proofread!

  Let's make cents?

  That had to be the corniest joke Isak has ever heard, even Mangus has better jokes than that. Well, sometimes. On his good days. He plans to ask Even  about that the next time he sees him- _if_ he sees him. 

  Isak doesn't like the fact that he spends his weekend thinking about the sex addict with pretty eyes. 

  He groans and puts a pillow over his head because  _why,_ why must he develop a crush on someone who he's only seen like two times. 

 

* * *

 

  Even comes back two weeks later on a Monday afternoon but he isn't alone. Isak doesn't ask about the joke because Even is holding hands with a pretty blonde gir who looks just as cool as Even.

  He doesn't even say 'hi' and Isak tries to convince himself that he doesn't care and that he wasn't looking forward to a conversation and maybe more corny dad jokes. Because he shouldn't, he doesn't even know the guy.

  Isak questions where the slight twinge in his heart comes from when they walk back out after they buy a box of condoms.

* * *

  A word of advice from Isak Valterson: make sure you check the expiration on chips that you eat at the job you work at because your boss might've forgotten to write up a new order for inventory. 

  He calls Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus mid barf and his friends come over with a container full of chicken soup that has no taste whatsoever and 2 dime bags of weed. They drink tasteless soup and smoke together until the nausea in Isak's stomach isn't there anymore.

  Isak stay home from work and school for three days. He's caught some type of stomach/food virus or something and he blames it on those damn Lays he chooses to eat and he has no other choice but to let his mother hold his hand while she prays his sickness away. He considers suing Karl & the store but then he realizes that he didn't even pay for it and doesn't want to risk getting arrested (yes he knows that it's highly unlikely, but he's an overthinker).

  * * *

  Isak returns to work on a Tuesday afternoon. He's got major bags under his eyes and pale skin from not leaving his house in days. Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi decide to spend the four hour shift with him after school and Isak is relieved that he won't die of boredom because he's finished all levels of the angry birds game on his phone.

  "Fucking hell! This is what you do all day?" Magnus asks, gesturing to Isak whose head is resting down on the counter. "Just get paid for sitting behind the counter, doing nothing?"

  "Pretty much." Isak nods. Yes, his job sucks but it's better than hearing his mothers fits. Ever since his dad has left them, his mom is crazier than usual. She sends him bible verses every morning and every night—and they live in the same house.

  "That's like my dream job."

  Of course it is.

* * * 

  “Hi.”

  Isak's half assed reading is interrupted by a customer. When he looks up, it's Even.

  “...Hey.” says Isak, slowly. Just last week the other boy had walked in without muttering a single word to him, not that Isak cared or anything (he's still trying to convince himself).

  He can literally feel the eyes of his friends burning into his skin, why have they gone so quiet? He's pretty sure that they were talking about some first year girls that they were trying to hookup with. The silence made Isak uncomfortable and it showed in the way he shuffled on the stool.

  “You weren't here.” Even says, and the furrow in his eyebrows makes Isak think that he's curious—maybe worried?

  "Yeah, I was uh, sick." Isak replies, clearing his throat. He starts to feel the tip of his ears grow hot. Could this get any more awkward? Why was it so awkward.

  "Feeling better, I hope?"

  "Mhm." Isak nods because what the hell is he supposed to say?

  "Could you ring this up for me?" Even asks, pointing down at a case of beer.

  "Heh, no condoms today?" (CRINGE) The moment the sentence escapes his lips, Isak feels like crawling into a ditch. Did he really just say that?

  Instead of the grimace that Isak was expecting, Even's brows shot up and gave a broad. "Haha, no. Not today."

  Isak rings him up and Even declines when he offers him a bag. "See you around, Isak."

  The image of Even's bright smile is and will be forever etched inside his brain.

                             * * *

  "You wanna bang him, I know you do." Magnus  
says and Even is barely out the door yet.

                             * * *

  “No, I don't want to bang him!”

  “You're lying.”

  Magnus does say stupid shit about 97% of the time, this though, is the 2% where he might actually be right.

                           * * *

  “He's quite handsome isn't he?” Jonas says on their way home.

 _Groan_.

  “Nice jawline.” Mahdi chimes.

 _Ugh_.

  Isak hates his bros.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love boy squad so much! miss my boys ))):


	4. packing down south

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all i changed the rating for this story cause it honestly might get spicy.
> 
> i like short chapters.
> 
> also, the chapter title is from a little mix song 

  It takes Isak by surprise when he sees Even strolling across the court yard during lunch break on a Monday. It doesn’t help that he’s wearing black shades that makes him look ten times cooler and also makes Isak’s heart flip. Isak’s friends don’t seem to notice and Isak keeps it that way; he’d rather not go through the tumultuous teasing he’d go through if he says something.

  Even notices him for a brief second in passing and shoots him a grin before continuing on his way. Isak convinces himself that he’s not blushing.

* * *

  The next time he sees Even, it’s when Isak’s head is buried into his biology textbook and his fingers tugging violently at his hair in frustration. He’s got an exam the next day and leave it to him to cram in intense studying at the last minute.

  “You look like you’re struggling.” Even smiles down at him. Isak has been so focused that he hadn’t noticed the boy walk into the store.

  Isak huffs out something similar to a laugh. “I suck at school—especially biology.”

  “Maybe I could help?” Even offers and Isak is in no way shape or form to abject so he slides his open text book over the counter and watches intently as Even starts reading on gametes. “Dude, this is the easiest section of biology.”

  Isak rolls his eyes.

  “Sexual Reproduction is the easiest topic.”

  “You know all about sex don’t you?” Isak’s not sure where this sudden surge of confidence is coming from, but it’s there before Isak can stop it.

  “Are you slut shaming me, Isak?” Even feigns a wounded tone.   
  
  “Are you going to admit that you’re some sort of sex addict?” Isak challenges.

  “I won’t admit to something that isn’t true.”

  “Well, are you sure you’ve been getting the right size? Wouldn’t want them to slip off while you’re having sex with you’re girlfriend.” It’s then, despite the surging urge of confidence that lets him actually say more that just a few words to Even, that he realizes that Even does have a girlfriend.

  Even shuts the textbook and leans forward on the counter, shooting Isak an almost challenging gaze as smirk dances on his lips. Even has features that can really only be described as round and chiseled and his eyes really are pretty. “I think I’m in tune with what I’m packing,” he starts and Isak can only really focus on his lips because Even has licked them and they’re wet and glistening now. “Would you like to check and find out for yourself?”  
  
_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

  Isak can literally feel Evens cool breath on his face and he’s so close that if he mimics the other boys position they’d be kissing right now. An epic, soul crushing kiss.

  Isak can’t control how much he wants to kiss Even right now so inches forward, his heart rate starts to pick up pace and when he can almost feel Evens lips on his the door chimes and the boys jump back.

  Mrs. Hansen walks in, oblivious to what was about to happen a few seconds earlier. “Hello dear, bread?”

 Isak points to the shelf.

 “See you around, Isak.” Even casually says as if they weren’t about to shove their tongues down each other’s throats. As if Even didn’t have a girlfriend!

  Oh my god, does this make Isak a home wrecker? Does it count as home wrecking if nothing happened (yet)?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your comments!!!! make sure to leave some more and your ideas are super appreciated <3


	5. where’s your girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isak and even may or may not kiss in this chapter 

  This party was completely packed and people were still trickling in by the time Isak arrived. “Here.”Jonas says over the music that was loudly blaring through the speakers. It wasn't an offering or a request, he handed the drink to Isak like he didn't have a choice but to drink it. Parties weren't usually his thing but he'd always show up for Jonas' sake so he wouldn't be stuck with either Mahdi or Magnus.

   Reluctantly Isak takes the red plastic cup from Jonas and downs the strong liquor. He’s bored anyways so he might as well indulge in some underage drinking in the meant time before he finds something merely entertaining.   
  
  A few minutes pass before there’s a ditzy brunette with a purple streak in her hair, wrapping her arms around Jonas’ neck pulling him to dance with her. Jonas shoots him an apologetic glance before allowing himself to be taken to the dance floor.

  Isak rolls his eyes before pushing himself off the wall and pushes pass the crowd of drunk teenagers. When he makes it to the kitchen he pours some jungle juice into his cup and hops onto the counter. Next to him, there’s a couple making out quite aggressively but not enough to make Isak more uncomfortable than he already is.

  Perched on the kitchen island he has a birds eye view at who’s walking through the door right now and he can’t tame the excitement rumbling through him. Even looks different in this light, he looks more carefree then he usually does and his bright smile can only be described as electric. He’s wearing a plain white t-shirt paired with black skinny jeans that have rips at the knees. It’s a simple outfit but something about Even wearing it, isn’t so simple.   
  
  Even doesn’t notice him staring, thank god, when he walks in. He gets greeted immediately by someone Isak assumes is the parties host. He watches Even walk through the crowd, not once his bright smile faltering and Isak almost feels disappointed that Even hasn’t noticed him yet but doesn’t blame the other boy because Isak never really stands out.

  He gulps down the contents in his cup, letting the fruity sting of alcohol resonate before hopping off the island. He suddenly feels the urge to eat, maybe as a form of distraction, so he begins to open cabinets in search of food. He lands on a cabinet full of cookies and chips. Jackpot!   
  
  He reaches for the box of Cheez-It’s that on the top shelf and even on his tip toes he can’t reach it so he braces himself on the counter and just as he’s about to lift himself up to grab the box, there’s a set of strong hands on his waist.

   “Let me help.” A voice offers and there is no doubt in Isak’s mind about who this voice belongs to. His voice is low and raspy. Even’s hands grip tighter before lifting Isak’s skinny body up. His body burns from where Evens hands are placed. They haven’t seen each other since the almost kiss they shared at the convenience store.

  Isak grabbed the box and Even slowly lowered him back down, his ass pressed against Evens front and the taller boy let out a low groan at the contact. Isak turns around, Evens hands still placed at his hips.   
  
  “Hi Even.” Isak lets out the breath that he’s been holding the moment Even walked through the door.

  “Hi.” Even was smirking with playful eyes as he looked down at him. They were too close, but neither one of them budged so Isak cleared his throat and the trance had broken and Even steps beside him.

  “I, uh, haven’t seen you in a while.” Isak says breaking the eye contact. His hands are kind of shaky when he starts to open the box and Even must’ve notice because he takes the box from Isak and opens it himself.

  “Yeah, ” Even lets out a chuckle. “Guess it was my turn to be sick.”

  “But you’re better now?” Isak asks.

  “I guess you could say that.”

  The response confuses Isak but he doesn’t ask and there’s a look of relief on Even’s face.

  “Where’s your girlfriend?” Isak asks. The way Even is looking at him isn’t the way someone with a girlfriend should look at another person. It makes him feel flustered the way Even is looking at him for too long, standing too close. He doesn’t want to put himself in the position of being the person who ruins a relationship.   
  
  “We aren’t together anymore.” Even replies curtly and Isak fights the smile that’s threatening to dance on his lips. “She acts like my mother and nobody wants to fuck their mother.”

  “That’s sucks, I’m sorry.” Isak offers. Technically he’s not sorry that she’s out of the picture but he is sorry if Even is hurting in any type of way.

  “Are you sure?” The question is challenging but the look in Evens eyes as he presses himself between Isak’s thighs is heated. Isak almost drops his box of cheez-it’s in shock.

  “I think you’re happy that I don’t have a girlfriend.” He feels Even’s warm breath against his ear and heat rises through Isak’s body. It’s like they’ve completely ignored that fact that they’re in a kitchen, surrounded by loud music and teenagers.“Try to deny it, tell me I’m wrong.”

  With Isak’s free hand he runs his fingers through Evens hair and the taller boy takes a sharp breath. He tugs on it lightly and Even moves his head back. His eyes are heavy with want as he inches closer. The seconds that passed feel like hours before their lips finally touch. It’s a kiss full of attraction and want and Isak never wants it to stop. When Even groans against his mouth Isak opens up to let Evens tongue slip in his. He lets the box of cheez-it’s the drop to the floor so he can wrap both of his arms around Evens neck to pull him closer.

  When they finally pull apart they’re breathless and Isak immediately misses the warmth of Evens mouth but they can’t continue this here, surrounded by onlookers and Even seems to be thinking the same thing.

  “Fuck,” Even starts, breathlessly. “Lets go to my place.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makes sure to leave kudos and comment what you guys think, thank you! 
> 
>  
> 
> ps. i love that y’all actually like this lmao thanks so much <3


	6. blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly beware of a poorly written blowjob

Even’s place isn’t too far from the party so they get there ten—twelve minutes, top. It was almost a pain to keep their hands off each other from the walk but from the moment they stepped inside the apartment, they were all over each other.

“Will your parents mind?” Isak asks in between kisses. Even has him pressed against the door as the other boy reaches his hand out to lock it.

“Don’t live with them.” Even replies before pulling Isak’s shirt over his head and suddenly theres a nervousness that erupts from the bottom of his stomach. He’s gotten plenty of blowjobs, hands job, things of that sort. He’s never given one before and he’s not sure what Even is expecting.

They stumbled their way into Even’s bedroom, still attached by the lips. His room was simple and white with a sizable bed in the middle. He stood for a second to look at the hand drawn pictures on the wall before Even was jerking him towards the bed into another kiss. Straddling Isak, Even threads his fingers into Isak’s hair and tugs just enough for Isak to part his lips and Even takes advantage by slipping his tongue into Isak’s mouth.

Isak slips his hands under Even’s shirt as a way of asking permission to take it off. Even obliged by tugging the t-shirt over his head before placing his fingers at Isak’s belt loop. It was his turn to ask for permission now.

Isak nods frantically, he could feel his erection painfully almost, pressing against the zipper of his jeans. There was no doubt that Even was hard too because his own was digging at Isak’s hip. In a matter of minutes their clothes were scattered on the floor and Isak and Even were pressed together against Even’s linen sheets.

Their erections grazed together as they kissed slow and languidly—different from when they were at the party and when they first arrived.

“What do you want?” Even asks before trailing kisses along his neck, Isak let out a low groan when Even nipped at his throat.

“Can I—” Isak’s nervousness erupted again.

“Can you what?” Even continued to kiss his collarbones.

“Can I blow you?”

Even stops and lifts up his head so their eyes lock. His pretty blue eyes staring right into Isak’s.

“You want to blow me?”

Isak nods shyly.

“Have you done that before?”

“No.” Isak breathes out.

“Fuck,” Even pauses. “Fuck, yeah, you can blow me.” Even crawls off of Isak and scoots towards the edge of the bed.

Isak makes his way in front of Even before getting on his knees, face to face with the taller boys erection springing freely.

“You sure?” Even asks, placing a hand at Isak’s shoulder for reassurance.

Isak doesn’t answer. Just licks his lips and dives in.

 

_* * *_

  
If someone had told Even a month ago that he’d have the cute blonde cashier from the ratty old convenience store on his knees in front of him about to give a ridiculously anticipated blowjob, he would’ve called that person crazy. He’d been thinking about those lips wrapped around him from the moment that he’d first seen Isak. Now that it was happening, it felt beyond surreal.

“Shit.” There’s a hitch in Even’s breath as he lets his head fall back. He looks down at Isak’s blond hair shoved into his crotch and it’s a sight to almost make him come in that exact moment. But he won’t, he wants this to last.

He places a hand on top of Isak’s head and just watches the other boy go at it so enthusiastic. He’s licking and sucking and it’s honestly the messiest blowjob that Even has ever gotten but he loves it. He fucking loves it. He pulls Isak’s head back.

“Have you done this before?” Even asks through heavy eyelids.

“No.” Isak replies, breathing heavily. “Is it bad, cause in porn they always—”

“Fuck, no, it’s good. You’re good.” Fuck. Isak was so adorable.

“Can I?” Isak asks, raising an eyebrow. He was asking if he could go back to giving Even, probably, the best blowjob of his entire life. Even nods and Isak leans forward and closes his mouth around the head of Even’s dick.

Isak runs his tongue under the head of Even’s cock and Even lets out a low moan. His tongue swirls around the tip and Even is weak at the knees and is thankful that he’s sitting because if he wasn’t he’s pretty sure that he’d have fallen. “Fuck,” he’s says, tightening a grip on Isak’s hair. “So fucking good.”

Isak gives a pleasant hum.

Even lets his eyes close and it’s taking a lot of courage to not just thrust himself into Isak’s mouth but he won’t do that on his first time, maybe the second, but not the first.

Isak is lapping, sucking and swirling his tongue all while taking more of Even into his mouth.

“Shit.” Even lets out a gasp and grips Isak’s hair even tighter. He’s close so he pulls Isak’s head back again and Isak pulls of with a _pop_ sound.

Isak’s looking at him with swollen wet lips , saliva dripping down his chin and red flushed face. It’s a sight to behold, a beautiful fucking sight that Even wants to frame and hang on his wall.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Isak asks with furrowed eyebrows.

“Shit, no, I’m close.”

Isak just nods and goes back in.

This time Isak is bobbing his head faster, taking his tongue to Even’s slit and Even can feel his orgasm coming. He tries to pull out of Isak’s mouth before he shoots down the other boys throat and tries to aim for the floor instead but he winds up spurting a few drops anyways.

“Fuck.” Even breaths out before allowing himself to fall back down completely. He’s breathing heavily and it’s matching Isak’s breathing as well. He looks down that the other boy who’s still kneeling. ”Come here, let me return the favor.”

“That’s alright.” Isak blushes. “I already came.”

Fuck.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooooooo i have no idea what that was. but anyways thank you for your kudos & comments. love y’all 5eva

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think <3 thanks!


End file.
